


I'd like to Lion King you, please

by fayescar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, I don't know what the fuck Jared is thinking, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>丧心病狂，警告，丧心病狂。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd like to Lion King you, please

**Author's Note:**

> 互攻。看完以后你们不许打作者。明明是ulizad这个家伙起头的。
> 
> Lion king解释：http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Lion+King&page=2

Jared觉得Jensen绝对是世界上最可爱的硬汉。

此刻他正抱着Jeff的女儿Joshua在沙发上看狮子王，刚播到木法沙为救辛巴牺牲了的部分，Jensen正轻轻晃动着身体小声安慰着她（“谁是我最勇敢的小公主，eh？”），Joshua小小的脑袋靠在他坚实的肩头，抽噎慢慢停了下来。而Jensen朝她露出了一个珍爱的微笑，弯曲手指轻轻刮了刮她的鼻头，眼角的笑纹一一浮现。Jared站在客厅的吧台后面看着，一边和Jeff聊天一边忍不住频频侧眼，他攥紧了酒杯，知道自己要是前两轮喝多了几杯现在可能已经跳过去来个集体抱抱了。而且狮子王又是Jared最喜欢的动画之一，每逢感恩节复活节家族聚会有小孩子来的的时候他总会拿出来放。Jensen喜欢在这一点嘲笑他，但在被Jared发现他的恋人在洗澡时唱了Circle of Life以后他也不常这么说了。

等Jeff一家走了以后Jensen和Jared草草收拾了一下就去睡觉了。下礼拜他们又要重新回去拍摄了，这意味着在这之前他们会有很多很多很多的性爱。

Jensen是个硬汉，Jared知道，他们刚开始交往的时候他总想注意不用一些可能折损Jensen男性气概的体位（笑他吧，6‘4的Jared在冲昏人头的恋爱面前就是那么小只），但他又超级想看Jensen高潮时候从脸蔓延到胸口的红色，所以Jared总是在最后一刻把Jensen翻过来，深深吻住他，然后浑身战栗地在Jensen屁股里射出来。

后来才他才知道Jensen不介意自己用任何体位，因为第二天他就会用同样的体位操回来。当然，除了站立式后背位，因为除非Jared愿意一直蹲到膝盖磨损Jensen够不到。

今晚似乎像个怀旧之夜，Jared在背后摩挲着Jensen光滑的下巴，这总是让他想到他们刚认识的时候的Jensen，一头金发，生龙活虎地像一头小豹子，或者，小狮子。Jared轻轻笑起来，手臂环住了Jensen的胸口，整个人紧紧贴在Jensen的身上，下身均匀地按着节奏把他的恋人粗略润滑过的后穴一下一下操开来。客厅里的电视还放着狮子王的片尾曲。但这不影响。

Jensen被他笑声带来的震动震地浑身颤抖，他急促地喘息着，红润的嘴唇一张一合，他的背弓起来，汗津津的身体完全顶住了Jared的胸膛，Jared甚至感到了那里两块突出的肩胛骨，这让他觉得火辣无比，Jensen低吟着Jared的名字，胯甩起来，“射在我里面，Jare，给我。”

而Jared突然绷紧了腰，向后抬起身体退了出来，他把Jensen翻了个身，这过程中Jensen迷茫地碧绿色眼睛紧盯着他，两条可爱的罗圈腿自然地勾住了Jared的腰，Jensen仰躺着，滴着前液的阴茎直挺挺，但他没有照顾它，只是伸出双手，想要在Jared倾身上来的时候勾住他。在狮子王的“Can you feel the love tonight”中Jared觉得这一切简直可爱地他不能呼吸。

于是，他知道没带套的自己该如何自救了。Jared迅速射在了手上，用手指沾了沾，然后抹在了Jensen前额上没被汗浸湿的地方。

他低下头重重地吻了一下Jensen的鼻头，趁Jensen还愣着没反应过来郑重地轻声说，“嘿，辛巴。”

 

…Jared从来没在Jensen高潮前的脸上见过那么多表情。

 

但他记得在他被Jensen一拳击中下巴昏过去之前看见的是雄狮辛巴的狂怒。

 

Jared觉得Jensen绝对是世界上的小可爱中最硬汉的。

 

TBC?


End file.
